


The Perspective of A Sense

by AbleBookkeeper757



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tinnitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbleBookkeeper757/pseuds/AbleBookkeeper757
Summary: These are two short poems that I wrote, back when my tinnitus was really bad. They show reality from one perspective each.
Kudos: 1





	1. Surface

My eyes hover over the page  
Grasping at each word before freeing it.  
Concentrate, I tell myself. Reel  
The thoughts in, you’re reading.  
The sun pulses gently on my back  
As the afternoon breeze twirls in my hair;  
It’s one of those perfect summer days.  
It’s utterly  
Quiet.


	2. Interior

My ears toll and pulse along   
With the throbbing of my temples.  
Concentrate, I tell myself. Think  
Of something, anything else.   
Go somewhere other than here, far   
Away from the nauseating quiet.  
The world ceases to exist around me.  
Please, make the knell


End file.
